


Coffee Shop Stress

by AverageFangirl220



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageFangirl220/pseuds/AverageFangirl220
Summary: In which Jaemin's been studying and hasn't even spoken to his boyfriends. So they take things into their own hands
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Coffee Shop Stress

Stressed, stressed, stressed. Absolutely stressed. 

With the number of courses he took up, it was really his own fault that he was falling into a pit. He still had two whole exams coming up and it was the two most difficult courses. Despite their efforts to try and help him, Jaemin hasn't spent much time with his friends. In fact, he barely ever spoke to his boyfriends. And they were really completely understanding. They themselves had exams, but as far as he recalled, Renjun completed his last one yesterday and Jeno's was tomorrow. 

Although checking his phone was not a top priority, sometimes it helped with all the encouragements Jeno would send him and all the promises of what they would do after this was over from Renjun, never mind the constant memes circulating from each of his friends for a little bit of a laugh. Last he checked, Renjun was going to visit Jeno to give him a bit of a break from the whole studying. And although he only had two more days before he was writing, Jaemin insisted that he would continue studying. 

He knew his boyfriends though. So he knew they would end up coming to his apartment.

So early hours of the morning, he's seated in the coffee shop a couple of blocks away from his apartment, in a booth covered in all of his notes and an empty cup on the one open spot of the table. The little shop is wonderfully quiet. From a show he watched, he recalls the different types of study and he considers that this place would fall into the type of place for serious study because it definitely is not like the library which is way too quiet and surprisingly full of people who go to study themselves, This would have been room study but he didn't need either of them interrupting his study as much as he loved them.

The coffee shop in itself was absolutely wonderful. The baristas were really nice and one of them offered to top him up for free seeing as he was in the zone and may just have needed it. He couldn't refuse. And the soft music that lulled through the place was calming. That's most likely why, even when not studying, it was one of his favourite places to come. Other than him, there was only two other people- a couple seated at the other side of the shop. They walked in an hour after him and seemed like really nice people, even greeting him before they were seated.

His eyes skim the same paragraph for what seems like the thousandth time, but that may just be his exaggeration.

It's after his third hour that he allows his head to drop into his arms and a sigh of exhaustion to escape him. As much as he hated it, he wished that this exam could just take itself. He was _exhausted_ and he just wanted this to end.

"Early morning?"

He lifts his head enough to come face to face with Renjun who looked at him with a tilt of his head and narrowed eyes. He was dressed in the hoodie Jaemin really loved and a scarf around his neck. Instead of asking, the male takes a seat opposite him and eyes the papers that covered the table. All the while he remains silent but Jaemin knows he isn't upset or anything so he's not too sure what's going on. 

Without thinking about it, he straightens in his seat. "Yeah," he agrees with the other, "Early morning."

Renjun nods. And then Jeno appears at the table, taking a seat beside Renjun and looking at Jaemin's notes. However, not in the same way that Renjun did. He looks at the top corners and its only when he starts picking up some of the papers that he realizes Jeno was looking at the numbers to put them in order. When neither of them say anything, Jaemin sighs.

"Okay, what gives?" He asks although it comes out almost way too demanding and annoyed than he means it to. "Why are you guys here?" He doesn't even give them a chance to answer before he looks at Jeno. "Seriously, don't you have an exam tomorrow? And you're here?"

Jeno and Renjun share a look and then they look at Jaemin. It's Jeno who responds and perhaps its because he was last addressed. "Well, yes, because I studied all of yesterday and the whole afternoon and evening the day before. I'm studying again tonight, but I know when to take a break.," he says gently. He leans back in the booth seat and he's smiling a full on smile; the one that always seems to melt Jaemin (and even Renjun) and wrapping an arm around Renjun who leans his head on the younger's shoulder and closes his eyes. 

_He must be_ _tired_ , Jaemin thinks. Instead, he frowns at Jeno. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Renjun sighs. His eyes are still closed but his voice alone has an edge to it. "We thought we'd join our boyfriend for coffee and take a walk with him before he goes back to his endless studying because honestly, it would be nice to see you once in a while."

"Renjun-" Jeno starts.

But Renjun's eyes open as he shoots up in his seat and glares over at Jeno. "No, Je, no. It's not fair. Like I get all the studying but he doesn't even answer our video calls!" he exclaims and he seems so completely upset and displeased that Jaemin feels a pang in his chest. "How do we know he's feeding himself? You know how he gets when he studies. He doesn't even answer our messages," he insists frantically. He's spluttering now and Jaemin feels worse. 

Out of the two, Renjun was the more hands off affectionate type. He never really voiced out his concerns the way he was doing now and that could only mean that this was really getting to him. It's been on his chest this long that he was tired of containing it.

"Hey, Hey, Junnie," Jeno whispers softly and Renjun looks at him with a frown. "I know, okay? And that's why we came right?" He asks tentatively. 

Renjun, with all his pouting, nods and looks out the window. Jeno's lips lift into a small smile as he watches the other.

"I'm sorry," Jaemin utters when the silence starts up again and this time, both boys look at him. "I'm sorry. For being a crappy boyfriend recently. I know it's not fair on either of you so I'm really sorry." He pauses and then looks at both boys with a smile. "I think I'd like that. Coffee and a walk."

And before Jeno can even smile, Renjun is full on grinning. "It's a date."


End file.
